dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Year of the Pig King
Year of the Pig King is an event in Don't Starve Together that began on January 24th, 2019. It is inspired by the Chinese Year of the Pig, which starts from February 5th, 2019, and ends on January 24th, 2020. In the Chinese zodiac, each year is related to an animal in a 12-year cycle. It is similar to the Year of the Gobbler and the Year of the Varg event, which came in the years before, and shares mechanics with them, such as the Offerings crafting tab, and most craftable items from those events. However, there are several additions and differences implemented into this event, especially concerning the obtainment of Lucky Gold Nuggets. During the Year of the Pig King event, the Pig King Hat Skin is given to players upon opening the game. Pig Shrine The Pig Shrine is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab, and requires 8 Gold Nuggets and 2 Boards to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Offering a Meat or Jerky to the Pig Shrine will grant players access to the Offerings Tab where they are able to acquire event-specific items using Lucky Gold Nuggets. Lucky Gold Nugget Lucky Gold Nuggets are used to acquire items from the Offerings Tab and can be obtained from Red Pouches dropped by the Pig King after completing the ritual. Golden Belt The Golden Belt is used to initiate the Pig King ritual. It has a 50% chance to spawn on a Pig during the event, and a 5% chance to spawn outside the event. If the Pig is either killed or given Eight Treasure Mud Pie, it will drop the Golden Belt. It can only be given to the Pig King during the day. Offerings Tab '' See also: Offerings Tab (Year of the Varg)'' The following items can be obtained from the Offerings Tab when standing next to an activated Pig Shrine, each of them having a different function. Similar to the Ancient Tab and the Ancient Pseudoscience Station, these items cannot be prototyped and then made on the go in the future; in order to craft an item under this tab, the player must always be near a Pig Shrine. Red Firecrackers Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Pig Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. Red Lantern Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Pig Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. Red Lanterns last for 12 Days. Tribute Roast Tribute Roast can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 6 Lucky Gold Nuggets. It is a food item, and has the exact same stats as the Meaty Stew. Eight Treasure Mud Pie Eight Treasure Mud Pie can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget. It is a food item, and has the exact same calorie value as the Meaty Stew, however it is not edible for characters. Similar to the Eternal Fruitcake, it can only be given to other creatures. If it is given to a Pig wearing a Golden Belt, it will drop in on the ground for the player to pick up. Fish Heads on a Stick Fish Heads on a Stick can be acquired at the Pig Shrine in exchange for 4 Lucky Gold Nuggets. It is a food item, and restores a day worth of calories for most characters. In contrast to most prepared foods, it only grants one sanity point upon consumtion. Lucky Beast Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast are hats and can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Pig Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different dancing animation. If the player simultaneously wears a costume piece and dances, a Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam o' Shanter (+6.7 per minute) will be applied to the character. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). This bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 per minute), for three players dancing. Durability only decreases when the character is dancing while wearing a costume. Durability lasts for a day, and a Sewing Kit will repair 100% of its durability. Gallery Pig Shrine Meats.png|Pig Shrine with Meat, Cooked Meat, Jerky and a burned Pig Shrine.|thumb|none|link=https://dontstarve.fandom.com/wiki/File:Pig_Shrin